


The Mysterious Hogwarts Mystery Experience

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, 1987, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character tags are not in exact order of appearance, Characters from other fandoms appear, False Memories, Fear landscape, Female Player Character (Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery), Female Protagonist, Female Rowan Khanna, Female!Player character, Fiendfyre, Gobstones, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Horcruxes, Kind of time travel but not really, Mention of other fandoms, Minor BTS, POV First Person, Prophetic Visions, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Room of Requirement, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Protagonist, Slytherin Rowan Khanna, Slytherin!Player Character, Star Wars References, Tags May Change, Takes place in 1980s but mentions of later events, The Bite of '87, To Be Edited, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Vines, inspired by everything, knowledge of future events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: NOTE: This story has been discontinued due to me being unwilling to invest in this story's universe and rather focus on how Hogwarts Mystery will actually go. I will not delete any existing parts of the story.New content has been added to Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. A regular player decides to play the game, only to notice that this is not just a typical update. She finds herself as her Hogwarts Mystery character, Elena Jenkins, but with memories from her old Muggle life. Was everything she knew about only a false memory created by trying to figure out the secret behind a mysterious map? And if this is the case, can Elena use her knowledge of the Harry Potter books to alter the future?While exploring Hogwarts, Elena finds various things she remembers from her false Muggle life, but in very unexpected ways. Is all of this linked to the third Cursed Vault, and what could it be about?





	1. Hogwarts Mystery Update

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at publishing anything on AO3. Tags might change as the story goes on.
> 
> Contains characters/people from multiple fandoms but Harry Potter is the main fandom in this, with Hogwarts as the main setting.
> 
> This contains spoilers for Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Years 1-3 as well as the Harry Potter main series and possibly Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It is recommended that you have played or watched a YouTuber play Years 1-3 of Hogwarts Mystery and read the Harry Potter books.
> 
> Note that while everything about Hogwarts Mystery Years 1-3 is considered "canon" to this story, there are some canon contradictions for Years 4 onwards (besides stuff directly affected by Elena's choices) such as Ismelda's last name. However, some stuff in this is directly influenced by Year 4 in Hogwarts Mystery.
> 
> Also contains possible spoilers for the following (although these are not required to understand the plot): Divergent, Star Wars (original trilogy/prequels), Five Nights at Freddy's
> 
> Warning: This fanfiction contains very negative opinions on Jake Paul's music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular Hogwarts Mystery player gets a new update to the game, only to find herself as the main protagonist of the game.

It was June 5, 2018. Just a regular day with nothing special going on. I was just scrolling through YouTube as usual when I saw a new Hogwarts Mystery video by I-GGames in my Home Feed. The thumbnail had the words "Cursed Map" written in yellow letters and showed their character Sonicoring looking at what was probably the map found in the Vault of Fear. Everything in the thumbnail seemed to imply that there was more to the map than it simply being a map of the Forbidden Forest signed by the mysterious R. I decided not to watch the video, as this meant the game had been updated and I wanted to experience the update on my own before watching others play through it.

I opened my Hogwarts Mystery game and noticed that it was now possible to finish Year 3. There was an End-of-Term Feast, with Slytherin decorations filling the Great Hall, of course. Dumbledore announced the winner and the final House Cup standings were shown, with Slytherin ahead of second place by over 200 points, and each house having over a thousand points.

I was expecting Year 4 to start, but instead, I saw something different. It was a cutscene of my character, Elena Jenkins, looking at the map found in the Vault of Fear on her own. This was probably what I had seen in the thumbnail earlier today. Elena used various spells on the map, trying to figure out secret meanings. At first, no spell had any effect. Then a multiple choice showed up, which included the options three options, none of which were things I would have tried in that situation. The options were Incendio, Stinksap and the Forgetfulness Potion. Two of the three weren't even spells and I had no idea why my character even had the two with her. Anyway, Incendio seemed like the worst option since it would probably destroy the map. I didn't want to test Stinksap either as I didn't want the map to stink, even if I wouldn't actually be there to smell it. By ruling the other options out, I chose the Forgetfulness Potion.

Elena took a bottle of Forgetfulness Potion and started to pour it all over the map. Bright smoke started to fill the entire room and soon my phone screen was entirely white. I set the brightness as the lowest possible, but the screen was still too bright. Suddenly, my phone was vibrating more than ever before and the smoke came out of my phone. The white smoke filled my real room too and I passed out.

"Elena, are you alright?" I heard a voice. It was my mother's voice. Elena Jenkins was not my real name but rather something that the random generator in Hogwarts Mystery chose as my character's name. In addition, English wasn't my first language.

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was in a room that looked very similar to the room my Hogwarts Mystery character was in just moments ago. My mother still looked the same as in real life but her clothing style was completely different. I was wondering if the game had suddenly become very realistic and even somehow knew what my parents looked like to use realistic-looking models of them in the game. This was beyond technology I knew of, especially for a simple mobile game. Phones wouldn't be capable of doing something like this. It had to be a dream, although I wasn't normally able to think with such detailed logic in dreams. Still, this being a dream felt like the only logical option.

"Elena?" my mother said again. I looked at her. "I heard something unusual. What happened?"

I turned around and looked at the Forgetfulness Potion and the map. There was a huge orange stain on the map that wasn't there before. It must have been the potion.

"I decided to use the FirgForgetful Potion on this map," I told her.

"But why?" she asked. "And where did you even get the Forgetfulness Potion?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Did the Forgetfulness Potion make you forget about the reasons?" my mother asked before picking up the bottle where the potion was and putting it on a shelf.

"Probably," I said.

I started wondering if this was really the case. Did a Forgetfulness Potion make me have false memories of being in a world where Harry Potter was fiction? In fact, the whole idea of a Harry Potter series would feel weird in this world. If my knowledge of the Harry Potter series was true, Harry was still a child living with the abusive Dursleys... and these memories made me see the future, even if it was in a really weird way.

"I forgot a lot of things because of this reaction," I said. "And even out of the things I remember, I'm not sure what's real."

"What do you remember?" my mother asked.

"I remember being a Muggle girl," I told her. "And our entire world was just fiction there. There were seven books about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, following his Hogwarts years."

"Harry's Hogwarts years? It's 1987. Harry won't start until 1991."

"I know," I said. "In my false memories, it was the year 2018 and I was 19 years old. In April, a game called Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery was released. This game... It was about my Hogwarts years. And the last moments of this memory involved me making my character pour Forgetfulness Potion on this map. It only gave me three options and the others were Incendio and Stinksap."

My mother then left the room. I was unsure if she believed me. I started thinking about all the things that were going on in the Harry Potter universe around that time. Seven-year-old Ron Weasley was living in the Burrow with his family, including my friend Bill, not knowing the famous Harry Potter would become his best friend and marry his sister in the future. Hermione Granger was living with her Muggle family, not knowing magic existed. Percy Weasley was preparing for his first year at Hogwarts with his pet rat Scabbers, who was Peter Pettigrew in disguise. Worst of all, Sirius Black was locked up in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit.

During the summer, I asked my parents about my life and their identities. I found out my mother was Eugenia Jenkins, former Mister for Magic, although she later became known as the mother of the infamous Jacob Jenkins. My father was called Bradley Jenkins. It turned out I had a younger sister called Peyton Jenkins, which seemed surprising as there had never been any mention of a sister in Hogwarts Mystery, just an older brother. All of my family members looked like my family members in what I thought was real life, although my sister looked younger as Peyton was eleven and starting at Hogwarts later that year.

It turned out most of the knowledge I had of the magical universe was correct, and only time could tell if my knowledge of the future was also correct. These memories could be a warning of what's to come. Maybe my brother had had a similar experience and that's why people said he went mad. In Hogwarts Mystery, my character's goal was finding her brother, but I wasn't sure what I truly wanted. I knew I had to tell Rowan about my experience as soon as I could. I couldn't wait to see her and my other friends again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (June 11, 2018): The day of which Elena got her memories (Harry Potter universe perspective, not the June 5 mentioned) will be revealed later.


	2. Start of the School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena starts her fourth year at Hogwarts - and her first year with her current memories - and plans to tell her friends about what happened.

In Hogwarts Mystery, it always skipped to the Start-of-Term Feast. As a real Hogwarts student, I had to go through shopping supplies at Diagon Alley and finding Platform 9 ¾ alongside my sister. When we finally got on the Hogwarts Express, we went to sit in an empty compartment. Soon, we noticed three red-haired boys, the tallest with a prefect badge. I was almost certain they were the Weasleys.

"Hi Elena!" the tallest of them said. It was definitely Bill Weasley. "Long time no see. These are my brothers Charlie and Percy. You've probably met Charlie in classes before and Percy is starting this year."

"Hi Bill," I said. "This is my sister Peyton. She's also starting this year. Peyton, this is Bill Weasley. Sixth year Gryffindor and one of my best friends."

We had some conversations during the train ride but I didn't mention my altered memories. I wanted Rowan to be the first non-family member to hear about them. She was my best friend, after all. Even if I had not actually met her in person.

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, we had to split, as first years took the boats to Hogwarts. Percy and Peyton followed Rubeus Hagrid to the boats while I went to the carriages with Bill and Charlie.

We noticed Penny and Tonks near a carriage and they appeared to be arguing.

"Penny is acting like there are creatures pulling the carriages," Tonks said.

"There are!" Penny insisted. " The were here last year too."

"You're either lying or seeing things," Tonks said. "There's nothing pulling the carriages."

"Penny is right," I said and everyone started looking at me. "They're called Thestrals. They're just invisible to most of us. Well, except Penny."

"Do you know why Penny specifically can see them?" Tonks asked. I remembered the side quest in Hogwarts Mystery where Penny was making a Forgetfulness Potion. It was in this mission where I had found out about Penny's Muggle friend, Scarlett, the reason Penny could see Thestrals.

"Yes," I answered. "But I don't want to talk about it. Especially in front of Penny. Let's just get into the carriages and meet up with the rest of our friends in the Great Hall."

When we got to the Great Hall, I sat next to Rowan Khanna. We talked about the past summer for a while, but before I could mention my false memory, it was time to sort the new first years.

Most names were not familiar from Harry Potter. The first familiar name was Penelope Clearwater, who got sorted into Ravenclaw. After some sortings, it was my sister's turn.

Peyton walked up and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat was thinking for a while before announcing its final decision.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted. I was surprised my sister wasn't in the same house as the rest of her family, but due to my false memory, I didn't know her as well as I should have.

The sortings continued and all houses got new members about equally. Near the end of the Sorting Ceremony, Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood got sorted into Gryffindor, just as said in the Harry Potter books in my memories. It was true. I really could see the future in a way.

It was time for Dumbledore's speech. He mentioned that he had finally managed to find an expert curse-breaker who could take care of the Cursed Vaults and that students should not go explore them.

After Dumbledore's speech, I told Rowan about my false memories and how they contained knowledge of the future. I made sure to talk quietly enough to avoid Merula Snyde, who was not sitting far from us, from hearing me.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Rowan said. "Why would you make this kind of stuff up?"

"You didn't believe Ben when he said he didn't remember," I said. "By the way, in the universe that I remember, there were fan theories about the identity of the mysterious R. Some believe it's Merula, Rita Skeeter or even you. But I believe it's someone else."

"Who?" Rowan asked.

"The famous curse-breaker," I said. "Dumbledore didn't mention a name in his speech, but a fan theory said this person might be a curse-breaker Bill Weasley knows about. I don't remember her full name but I know her last name starts with the letter R."

"Let's ask Bill who that is," Rowan suggested. "Did you tell Bill about this experience?"

"No," I answered. "You're the first one to hear besides my family."

"Was there any mention of me in those Harry Potter books?" Rowan asked. "Something about me being his youngest teacher."

"No," I told Rowan. "You first appeared in Hogwarts Mystery. Not only that, but your gender and house varied depending on the player."

"Wait, there was a boy version of me?" Rowan asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes," I told her. "And you could be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as well."

"Ravenclaw could be a good fit," Rowan said. "The Sorting Hat considered Ravenclaw for me before choosing Slytherin. But I could never see myself as a Gryffindor. Anyway, let's go talk to our other friends."

I told Barnaby Lee, who was sitting some distance away from us, to come with us. We met with Gryffindors Bill Weasley and Ben Copper, Hufflepuffs Penny Haywood and Nymphadora Tonks and Ravenclaw Tulip Karasu.

"Tell them about your future visions," Rowan said.

"You can see the future?" Tonks said, a bit too loudly.

"Quiet," I said. "I don't want everyone at Hogwarts to know. And most importantly, I don't want Merula to know." Luckily, we were sitting around the Hufflepuff table, so if anyone heard us, it was most likely not someone close to Merula.

"Will I become an Auror?" Tonks asked.

"I only know about the future of two of you," I said. "But yes, you will become an Auror. Unless I change things, of course."

"Who's the other person?" Penny asked.

"Bill Weasley," I told the group. "He becomes a successful curse-breaker in Egypt and marry one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Someone way better than Emily Tyler."

"What about me?" Tonks asked. "Will I marry anyone?"

"You will marry a werewolf," I said. Penny looked shocked.

"So, you don't know about anyone else's future?" Ben asked. "This is worrying."

"I mainly know about those who were close to Harry Potter," I said.

"I get to be close to Harry Potter?" Bill asked me.

"Your future brother-in-law," I said. "Harry becomes best friends with Ron and marries Ginny. And their children are James Sirius, Albus Severus and..."

"Severus?" Tonks said, quite loudly. "As in Severus Snape? Nobody in their right mind would ever name their child after Snape! He's the meanest and most disgusting thing that has ever happened to Hogwarts!"

Suddenly, I noticed Snape walking angrily towards the Hufflepuff table. He stared at Tonks for a while before he started talking.

"What did you say about me?" he said, even more scarily than usual. "I will let you know that I will not tolerate such insults, Miss Tonks. Ten points from Hufflepuff. And it's _Professor_ Snape." He then walked back to the staff table.

"You thought the Severus part was bad?" Penny asked. "One of his children had the name Sirius. You know? Sirius as in Sirius Black, the criminal who betrayed the Potters?"

"Sirius is not guilty," I said. "Sirius was framed. The real criminal is right there." I tried to look for Percy in the Gryffindor table, since I knew he had Scabbers, the rat. When I found him and pointed at him, Bill looked very shocked.

"You mean Percy?" Bill asked. "But... He was only five when..."

"Not Percy," I said. "His rat."

"Scabbers?" Bill asked, looking even more confused than before. "How could he do anything?"

"An unregistered animagus," I said. "He was the one who betrayed the Potters and framed Sirius in 1981. He's also the one who will bring Volde... I mean You-Know-Who back in 1995. And then he was in power until the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998."

"Battle of Hogwarts?" Bill asked.

"Yes," I said. "Vold... I mean You-Know-Whose final downfall in the Battle of Hogwarts in a duel against Harry Potter. But I could use my knowledge to alter things."

"Well, if you already know for sure that he will be defeated, why would you change things?" Tonks asked.

I started thinking about what happened in the Battle of Hogwarts. "Because," I started but couldn't finish. There was no way I could easily tell Tonks what was going to happen. "Because you..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I looked at Tonks sadly and almost started crying.

Soon, we heard a voice telling us to go to our common rooms. I walked to the dungeons with Rowan and Barnaby. Barnaby looked confused by what I had said in the Great Hall.

"So, you're saying there will be a battle at Hogwarts?" Barnaby asked. "Involving Harry Potter. He will definitely be a Slytherin."

"About that," I said. "Harry will literally ask the Sorting Hat not to put him into Slytherin, and he will be a Gryffindor."

We decided not to talk about the future anymore in case Merula could hear us. We spent the rest of the day talking about our fourth year and our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.


	3. Gryffindor Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling her group of friends about her experience might have had more effects than Elena thought, as she is about to find out the next morning.

It was the morning of 2 September when I woke up to a very annoying sound. I was unsure what it was but it was probably some kind of magical alarm. When I thought about it, there had never been any mention of how students woke up in time in Harry Potter.

The others in our dorm room were Rowan and three Slytherin girls I didn't know the names of. Luckily, Merula and Ismelda were in a different room.

I went near Rowan's bed and decided to ask her a few questions about the past years at Hogwarts.

"Did we really win the House Cup in our first year?" I asked. "The Harry Potter books said Slytherin won in all of our years except our first. But in my Hogwarts Mystery gameplay, we won in our first year."

"We won," Rowan told me. "The Gryffindors just keep denying it, claiming they were the true winners that year. Looks like they didn't count the points Dumbledore gave last minute."

"Yet in 1992, Gryffindor will take first place from Slytherin because Dumbledore will give them a lot of points last minute," I said. "Kind of ironic. Or is it? 75% of the uses of the word ironic are incorrect."

"Anyway, let's go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast," Rowan said. "We'll finally get our schedules."

"You'll need to help me find places," I told Rowan. "My false memories didn't just give me some knowledge of the future, they also made me forget a lot. I really wish I had all the knowledge from our first three years and not just the select few that were shown in Harry Potter books. I'm already scared of Potions Class."

"Let's go," Rowan said and got up. We changed into our robes and Rowan showed me the way to the Great Hall. When we got there, we noticed the entire Gryffindor table in chaos. After a while of searching, we managed to find Bill among the Gryffindors.

"What's going on?" I asked Bill.

"Ben was screaming like crazy last night," Bill told us. "He kept pointing at Scabbers, saying he was a criminal. He's always afraid but he hasn't been this loud before. Then Scabbers escaped and started running around the boys' dormitory. None of us could us could get any sleep." As Bill was talking, his brother Charlie came to talk to us as well.

"In the morning, Scabbers escaped the Common Room and he's now running around the Gryffindor table," Charlie told us. "Everyone's trying to catch him but they're all failing. People are trying various spells but they're all missing. Even Professor McGonagall is trying and failing."

"Do whatever you can," I said. "We can't let Wormtail escape."

"Wormtail?" Charlie asked. "Is that what you call rats?" The others looked slightly confused too. Clearly, they were not aware of the name Wormtail used in the Harry Potter books.

"Uhh.. yes," I said. "Their tails kind of look like worms after all."

We went to the Gryffindor table, trying to catch the rat. Of course, we all failed. Wormtail escaped to the Hufflepuff table.

"Catch the rat!" a Gryffindor screamed at the Hufflepuff table. After some time, a Hufflepuff student managed to catch the rat, although it might have been luck.

"Maybe we should use an untransfiguration spell on it," I suggested. The others looked confused.

"An animagus reversal spell," Rowan said. "If Elena is really right about Scabbers secretly being an unregistered animagus."

"Out of all the animals, why Scabbers?" Charlie asked.

"How many years has your family had him? Six?" I asked him.

"Yes," Charlie said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't rats normally only have a lifespan of around two or three years or so?" I asked. "And don't you think it is suspicious that your rat is missing a toe and shortly before you got him, there was a case of a man having no remains except one finger?"

"That is some serious accusation, Miss Jenkins" Professor McGonagall said. "I will test the spell on him. If you're right, you will be rewarded. However, if you turn out to be wrong, you will get detention. I will meet with you and the Weasleys in the Transfiguration Classroom today after classes, where I will test the animagus reveal spell on him. Until then, he will be kept in a locked cage to prevent him from escaping. Now, go to your table and wait for your schedules."

Rowan and I went to sit around the Slytherin table.

"Looks like you'll have to go without me," Rowan said. "I will make sure that we meet up with Bill or Charlie after our final class. If you're lucky, your final class today is with Charlie."

When we finally received the timetables, I took a look at the classes we had that day. First double Charms with Gryffindors, then History of Magic with no other house and finally Care of Magical Creatures.

"Do you have Care of Magical Creatures too?" I asked Rowan.

"Yes, but we don't share any other electives," Rowan told me. "Well, except Flying, but that is an extra-curricular class. I have Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes while you have Divination."

"I wonder why I took Divination," I said.

"Because of your visions," Rowan said. "Anyway, Charlie is in our Care of Magical Creatures class, so you can get to know him there."

"But then I need to get to the Slytherin Common Room on my own," I said. "I'm worried I get lost and then Filch catches me and gives me detention or something."

After finishing breakfast, we went to the Charms Classroom. As expected, all the Gryffindors looked very tired, which Flitwick noted too.


	4. Pettigrew's Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking classes, Elena and the Weasleys meet up in the Transfiguration Classroom, where Professor McGonagall figures out Scabbers' true identity.

Our school day started by revising charms taught in our first three years. Rowan helped me get the hand movements and pronunciations of various spells. One spell I managed to get right quickly was Wingardium Leviosa, as it was a pretty much a meme in Harry Potter.

Next up was History of Magic, taught by Professor Cuthbert Binns, a ghost. From what I knew from the Harry Potter books, it was the most boring subject at Hogwarts. Not surprisingly, this was exactly the case. Professor Binns didn't seem to care about the class and spoke with a monotonous voice. It was hard not to fall asleep and the only one keeping me awake was Rowan.

Finally, we had Care of Magical Creatures, taught by Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. To my surprise, he looked like a biology teacher I had had in my false Muggle memories. The most notable difference was that Kettleburn was missing an arm.

We started learning about Nifflers, creatures that were known to be attracted to shiny things. I knew about them from the movie Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which existed in my false memories. During class, I started talking to Charlie Weasley.

"I heard you like dragons," I said.

"I love them," Charlie told me. "I'm going to work with dragons when I grow up."

As the class went on, we had to take care of Nifflers, but as there weren't enough Nifflers for everyone to have one, we had to take care of them in pairs. I got paired with Charlie while Rowan got paired with Barnaby.

While I was taking care of a Niffler with Charlie, we also talked about our previous classes. It turned out Charlie's previous class had been Potions with Hufflepuffs and that Professor Snape had caught Tonks morphing into him, costing Hufflepuff more house points. These points had later been earned back by Penny Haywood, who brewed the best potion of the class.

"I'm just glad we didn't have History of Magic," Charlie said after I told him about my schedule. "We're already tired enough and Professor Binns would have made it impossible not to fall asleep."

After class, Charlie and I went to the Transfiguration Classroom, where Percy and Bill were already waiting for us. Percy told us he had just had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs.

Professor McGonagall told us to watch closely as she attempted to untrasuntransfigurate Scabbers. At first, she used the Stunning Spell on the rat to prevent him from escaping. She then took Scabbers out of the cage she had kept him in and cast the Animagus reversal spell on him.

The rat turned into a man, although there was still something rat-like in his appearance. It had to be Peter Pettigrew.

"You were right, Miss Jenkins," McGonagall said. "Ten points to Slytherin. Pettigrew really is alive and an unregistered animagus. I will take him to the Ministry of Magic immediately. You four, go to your dormitories."

Charlie and Percy went ahead, while Bill stayed with me.

"Do you know the way?" Bill asked. The question bothered me slightly since it reminded me of the Ugandan Knuckles meme. Of course, I knew Bill didn't know about this meme.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked. "Is it just because you don't know the way?"

"No, it's just," I started. "You wouldn't understand. A January 2018 Muggle thing that most Muggles hated by the end of May based on a character introduced in 1994 in a Muggle series that started in 1991 in my false memories."

"I'm not sure if I got it but maybe I don't have to," Bill said. "Anyway, do you know the way to the Slytherin Common Room?"

"I don't," I said. "Maybe I need Rowan to guide me there but she's probably already there."

"Then we need to think of a plan to hide somewhere," Bill said. "As a Gryffindor, I'm not allowed to know the exact location of the Slytherin Common Room. All I know is that it is somewhere in the dungeons."

"That's all I know too," I said. "I've only been there once with my current memories." I also remembered the Common Room was hidden behind a stone wall after a long walk downstairs, and that the password to enter it at the moment was "Severus Snape", but I decided not to tell Bill Weasley this.

Suddenly, we noticed a cat walking near us.

"It's Mrs. Norris," Bill said. "This means Filch is close. Run." We ran away quickly but didn't pay attention to where we were going. It seemed like even Bill was lost. After a while of running, we entered a room that was filled with all kinds of things.

"Is this the Room of Requirement?" I asked.

"The room of what?" Bill asked.

"The Room of Requirement," I said. "It's a room that transforms into whatever the person entering currently needs. And what we need is a hiding place from Filch. That's why it's currently showing up as the Room of Hidden Things. It's the best way to hide."


	5. In the Room of Hidden Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Bill are lost in the Room of Requirement, a mysterious part of Hogwarts where a diadem cursed by Voldemort is hidden.

After running far enough from the entrance for it to be out of sight, Bill and I started to get tired of the constant running. Conveniently, there were two beds behind a pile of various old and mostly broken things. The appearance of these beds probably wasn't a coincidence, but rather the room providing us with exactly what we needed.

I was also feeling hungry. Due to our meeting with McGonagall, the Weasleys and I had missed dinner in the Great Hall, but Rowan had previously agreed to take one of the giant sandwiches and give me it in the Slytherin Common Room. Based on what Hogwarts Mystery was like, it wasn't surprising I really liked them.

"Too bad the Room of Requirement can't give us food," I said. "It was that exception law. I can't recall what it's called. Murphy's law? No, that's that everything than can go wrong will go wrong. Grawp? No, that's the name of Hagrid's half-brother."

"Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," Bill said.

"Exactly. And it has five exceptions, one of which is food. I have no idea what the other four are."

"Anyway, let's just sleep here and try to find the Great Hall tomorrow," Bill said. "I'm sure that if we fall asleep now, we'll wake up early enough to find the Great Hall tomorrow."

Suddenly, I remembered the curse-breaker Dumbledore had contacted. "By the way, before we fall asleep, there is something I'd like to ask," I said.

"What is it?"

"There was this book by a famous curse-breaker," I said. "What was her name? Something with an R."

"Patricia Rakepick," Bill answered. "Why do you need to know?"

"I have a feeling she might be the curse-breaker Dumbledore found," I said. "She might also be the mysterious R."

"Let's just sleep now," Bill said. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

I had a dream where I encountered Merula. I tried to duel her by using Lumos, but she easily beat me by casting Flipendo. This was exactly like an encounter we had had in Hogwarts Mystery, but now I was experiencing it in first person perspective. Maybe I was getting an old memory back. This was the first time I had had a dream since the Forgetfulness Potion experiment.

"I wonder what time it is," Bill said after we woke up. Suddenly, I noticed a clock among a pile. It appeared to be old and dusty at first, but in a few seconds, it started to get shinier until it eventually got out of the pile and started levitating.

"It's half past four," Bill said. "This means we have more than enough time to find our way out of here."

"If only I still knew which way the entrance was," I said. "Why can't the Room of Requirement make the entrance door appear anywhere?"

"I'm not sure," Bill said before we got up and started walking.

After a while of walking, I started feeling something weird. It felt like the presence of dark magic or something like that. Maybe it was a Horcrux. After all, Voldemort had hidden Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem in the room.

"What is this?" Bill asked. "Is there some kind of dark magic here?"

"One of Voldemort's Horcruxes," I said. "Things containing parts of his soul. There are seven..." I then remembered Nagini hadn't been made into a Horcrux yet. "I mean six of them. I think Ravenclaw's diadem, the one in this room, is the fifth one, meaning it's one of the least effective ones."

"What do you mean by effective?" Bill asked.

"Basically, how powerfully they affect others," I told him. "There's a diary, which is capable of possessing a person and making them open the Chamber of Secrets and release a basilisk. And if we don't change things, the one getting possessed is Ginny Weasley."

Bill looked shocked again.

"What should with these..." Bill started. "What did you call them again? Horc..."

"Horcruxes," I said. "We can try to destroy them. But that would require basilisk venom or something like that. Destroying all Horcruxes is the only way to truly defeat Voldemort. When he attacked the Potters, he was weakened, but survived because of the Horcruxes. He even accidentally, and unknowingly, turned Harry Potter into one."

"So, you're saying that in order to fully defeat You-Know-Who..." 

"Not exactly," I interrupted. "In the story in my false memories, Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra on Harry. It destroyed the Horcrux part. But Harry survived, because of a blood connection to him or something. Basically, when Voldemort gained his full body back, he used Harry's blood to do it."

We stopped talking and followed the dark magic trace to the diadem.

"Should we take it?" Bill asked.

"Maybe," I said. "Can this room create a basilisk fang with its venom or is that one of Gamp's Law's five exceptions?"

"Creating living things is one of the exceptions," Bill told me. "However, creating replicates of them is not. It is possible to create fake birds or fake flowers."

"But is it possible to create real basilisk venom?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Bill answered. "But no basilisk fang is appearing so it either means we don't desperately need one or it is impossible for the room to create something capable of destroying Horcruxes. By the way, didn't you mention basilisks earlier?"

"Yes, when talking about the diary," I told Bill. "The basilisk is inside the Chamber of Secrets, which can only be opened with parseltongue. The only parselmouths that I know of are Harry Potter and Voldemort. And even if we sonehow got inside, we'd have to defeat the basilisk, which Harry only managed to do with the help of Fawkes and the sword of Gryffindor."

"So, are you trying to destroy the Horcruxes or search for the Cursed Vaults?" Bill asked.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets is off-limits for now, so let's focus on the Cursed Vaults and finding my brother. Because of my altered memories, I don't even know what my brother looks like. I only know his name is Jacob Jenkins."

"Where should we take the diadem?" Bill asked. "Maybe we could leave it..."

At that moment, I heard two voices talking. We weren't the only ones in the room. I looked at a distance and saw Merula and Ismelda.


	6. Encounter with Merula and Ismelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena prepares to encounter Merula yet again, but with the rock-paper-scissors duel mechanic gone and no retries, things may go horribly wrong.

Bill and I hid behind a pile to spy on Merula and Ismelda, who were getting closer.

"Are you sure she's here?" Ismelda asked Merula.

"I'm sure she is," Merula said. "That annoying Rowan complained about her being missing all night. And the Room of Requirement wouldn't open as anything else, meaning someone is using the Room of Hidden Things."

"I hope we find her," Ismelda said. "I've been waiting to Crucio her for a whole year now?"

"No Unforgivable Curses," Merula said angrily. "We're just here for information. Whatever she's doing here must be linked to the Cursed Vaults."

While spring, I accidentally moved something metallic. The sound was enough to get Merula and Ismelda notice us.

"There she is!" Merula shouted and started running at the pile. Soon, the two were facing Bill and me.

"And that Weasley Prefect too," Merula said. "What is that in your hand?" Merula pointed at Ravenclaw's diadem, which Bill was holding.

"It's nothing," Bill said. "Just a regular diadem."

"It's something related to the Cursed Vaults, isn't it?" Merula said. "Give it to me or prepare to face us!"

"You know, Elena has a long history in beating you in duels," Bill pointed out. "And I'm two years ahead of you."

"I've had advanced training in the Dark Arts," Ismelda bragged. "Merula said no Unforgivable Curses but I could easily use other kinds of Dark Magic. Like Fiendfyre, for example."

"Ismelda, no!" Merula shouted. "It's too hard to control! You'll get us all killed!"

It was too late. Ismelda had already conjured enormous flames. Fiendfyre in the Room of Hidden Things reminded me of that part in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but I didn't have time to think about that.

"Quick!" I shouted at Bill. "Drop the diadem and run!"

Bill did at as I said. We noticed three broomsticks leaning to a pile. I grabbed one and Bill grabbed another and we started to fly away. Shortly afterwards, Ismelda grabbed the third one and and flew away quicker than me and Bill.

"Traitor!" Merula shouted as Ismelda as she flew away. Merula started to climb a pile of things.

"We need to save Merula," I said and turned around. Bill followed me. We flew close to where Merula was. When we were close, Merula grabbed something loose and started to fall but Bill managed to save her.

"Do you know which way the exit is?" Bill asked her as we flew while avoiding the fire.

"That way!" Merula pointed. We flew into the direction as quickly as possible. When we got out, we noticed not only Ismelda, but Filch as well.

"Finally, punishment," Filch said. "Too bad Hogwarts got rid of the old punishments. I'll just have to take you Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall told us how disappointed she was in all of us for breaking the rules, especially Bill Weasley, as he was a Prefect. As soon as Merula mentioned Ismelda conjuring the Fiendfyre, McGonagall considered getting Ismelda expelled, while the rest of us were sent to clean trophies directly after classes. This meant we would have to miss dinner again, unless we were quick enough.

From what McGonagall said, I learned Ismelda's last name was Caulfield. This made me think of Maxine Caulfield from Life is Strange, although there was most likely no connection between the two. Then again, Kettleburn had the appearance of a biology teacher who seemingly had no connection to the magical universe.

Merula, Bill and I all went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. I was very hungry and couldn't wait to eat a giant sandwich while talking to Rowan.

"Why did you save me?" Merula asked as we were walking to the Slytherin table. "We've always hated each other."

"I couldn't leave you there," I said. "Maybe it's time we started getting along for a change."

"I'll think about it," Merula said. "But don't think we're friends just because of what happened." She then went to sit elsewhere while I went to sit next to Rowan and Barnaby.

"I was so worried," Rowan said. "Where were you?"

"Bill and I got lost," I said. "It's a long story."

"Tell me everything," Rowan said and I began to tell about my adventure with Bill Weasley. I told Rowan about Horcruxes as well and that one of them was now destroyed thanks to Ismelda's Fiendfyre.


	7. Fear Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her second day of school, Elena hears that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has been mysteriously injured. Strangely, the substitute teacher is someone Elena knows about, but from the wrong series.

The first class that day was Defence Against the Dark Arts, taught by a new professor. Rowan told me the actual Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been mysteriously injured by a vine that had showed up out of nowhere and had to be replaced by an 18-year-old substitute teacher, who had received top marks in his Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. just months prior.

"Substitute teachers don't count when it comes to being the youngest Hogwarts professor," Rowan said. "Unless he becomes the actual teacher next year, I still have until 1993."

After some waiting, the substitute teacher finally arrived. He was tall, had slightly tan skin and short brown hair.

He started the class by introducing himself. "My name is Tobias Eaton. But call me Four."

"Four?" a Hufflepuff girl asked. "Like the number?" This girl had dark skin, although not as dark as Rowan, and short, dark brown hair.

"Yes," Four said. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

 "Good," Four said. "Today, we will be learning about fear landscapes."

Tobias Eaton? Four? Fear landscapes? Did I somehow move to the wrong series? This seemed more like Divergent than Harry Potter. Well, except for the fact that we were Hogwarts students in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Has anyone heard of fear landscapes before?" he asked the class. Several people raised their hands, including Rowan and the Hufflepuff girl who had talked questioned Four's name earlier. I wasn't sure if I should raise mine.

"Yes," Four said, pointing at the Hufflepuff girl. "What's your name?"

"Rose Scamander," the girl said. Scamander? Maybe she was the sister of Rolf Scamander. I didn't know what Rolf looked like, so I couldn't compare appearances.

"Yes, Scamander," Four said. "What do you know about fear landscapes."

"They are entire simulations showing your worst fears," Rose said. "Unlike boggart, they can't be found in nature and are created using a potion."

"Does anyone know which potion?" Four asked. Penny raised her hand. "Yes... What's your name?"

"Penny Haywood. The fear serum, a specific variation of the simulation serum. This potion is made by mixing..."

"I didn't ask for detailed instructions on how to brew it," Four said. So far, Four had been frowning the entire time, although he wasn't as scary as Snape. "This is Defence Against the Dark Arts, not Potions. My good friend Tori Wu is an expert at brewing this potion, or simulation serums in general, and has has brewed some for this lesson."

Maybe what I had experienced in the Vault of Fear was some sort of version of a fear landscape. After all, the entire room had changed.

"Fear landscapes are a great way of improving your courage," Four told us. "Remember, becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it. That's the point."

I had a feeling I had heard that exact line before. It was certainly something said in the Divergent series.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Four asked. Nobody raised their hands or stepped forward. "Nobody? I'll just have to pick a random person. How about you?" Four pointed at Merula.

"Me?" Merula asked, looking scared for a second and then quickly hiding it.

"Yes," Four said. "What is your name?"

"Merula Snyde," she said. "Fourth generation Slytherin and the best witch at Hogwarts. Of course, your stupid potion will have no effect on me. Your claim is clearly false, because I'm fearless."

"Alright then," Four said. "How about you give it a go and see if you really are as fearless as you claim to be."

Merula stepped forward and Tobias gave her a bottle of the fear potion. Merula drank it, and the look on her face quickly changed. She looked scared, and didn't say anything for a while.

"Jacob?" she the said, breaking the silence. Was Merula afraid of my brother? Was that the reason she was after the Cursed Vaults?

"Jacob, no!" Merula shouted, partially angrily. "Jacob, do you really think that? Why Jacob?" After a while of the fear landscape, I noticed she started crying.

"You... You really hate me?" Merula asked sadly.

Shortly afterwards, the potion's effect wore off.

"So, why the sadness?" Four said to her. "Weren't you meant to be fearless?"

"Oh, shut up!" Merula said with her usual angry face.

"Alright, next," Four said. The class continued with Penny, Tonks, Barnaby and several people I didn't know getting selected. When it was Rowan's turn, I noticed her mentioning Dumbledore and Snape. Maybe the landscape involved her getting expelled.

"Alright, your turn," Four said after most of the class had already experienced their fear. He was pointing at me. "What's your name?"

"Elena Jenkins," I said.

"Elena Jenkins," he said. "Of course, everyone who went to Hogwarts during the past few years knows about you. You explored the first two Cursed Vaults. And you really need this training if you're going to explore the next one."

I drank the fear serum and suddenly I was in a dark room. I was surrounded by not just one, but seven Death Eaters. I tried to escape, but it seemed like there was no way to get past them. Suddenly, the Death Eaters started taking their masks off, one by one, revealing their faces. They were, in order, Rowan, Ben, Penny, Bill, Tonks, Tulip and Barnaby. My seven closest friends. However, they all had red eyes, similar to Voldemort.

The Death Eater versions of my friends took out their wands at the same time. I noticed I was wandless. I quickly ran to Rowan and tried to take her wand. I was struggling for a while, but then I took a look at the other Death Eater friends, who were all pointing their wands at us.

I looked at Rowan again. Her eyes were normal again, and she looked as scares as I was.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Death Eaters shouted before we had enough time to react to what was going on. I looked at Rowan one last time until the curses hit.

At that moment, the fear simulation was over. I didn't know exactly how this could help prepare for anything, although it was possible that the usefulness varied depending on the person. Whatever the case was, I definitely failed this time.

"Next," Four said. The only people who hadn't tried the fear serum were Rose Scamander and a Hufflepuff boy.

"What's your name?" Four asked the Hufflepuff boy.

"Jeffrey Rivera," the boy said before entering the fear landscape. After he and Rose finished the fear landscapes, the class was over.

"Before you go, I need to tell you about something," Four said. "As you probably noticed, the past few teachers of this subject have been rather incompeted, which is why I am offering special, extra-curricular Defence Against the Dark Arts classes to anyone who's interested. They will be held every Tuesday at night, giving you enough time to eat dinner before class and you get special permission to stay out of your Common Rooms for longer."

"Filch has been informed of this, right?" Rose Scamander asked.

"Of course," Four said, staring angrily at Rose for a few seconds before continuing. "Anyway, I will not be teaching alone. My former classmate Lauren will teach alongside me. The class is available for everyone except first-years, as their Astronomy class overlaps with this class."

Four gave us a list where everyone who was interested could write their names. Rowan and I both wrote ours, and so did Penny, Tonks and Barnaby. I noticed that Merula strictly refused to write her name.

The next lesson would be the one I dreaded the most - Potions with Severus Snape.


	8. Vines and Vsauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start of Potions class, Professor Severus Snape is attacked by mysterious vines. The fourth-year Slytherins have to team up to brew a potion to save him.

I followed Rowan downstairs to Potions class while the Hufflepuffs went to have Charms class with the Ravenclaws. It got colder as we went to the dungeon where the classroom was located. It wasn't surprising, as I remembered that the Potions Classroom had been mentioned to be cold in the Harry Potter books.

"I wonder how many times Professor Snape will call me stupid today," Barnaby said as soon as we got to the classroom. "The record is nineteen."

I was getting more and more nervous as Snape was approaching. Him being an unusually mean teacher was bad enough, but the fact that I had lost all of my Portios skills made matters worse. All I could remember was that Bulbadox powder made potions explode. I also remembered a few potion names, such as the Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum and Wideye Potion.

Snape started the class by reminding us that there would be severe consequences for not following instructions correctly. As he was about to explain what the lesson was about, vines appeared out of nowhere and captured him.

"Change of plans," Snape said. "You will brew the potion that gets rid of these vines. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment for all of you. Now get to work!"

"But Professor," Rowan said. "We don't even know which potion we need to brew."

"How can you be so incompetent, Miss Khanna? Vsauce, obviously."

Vsauce? Was that a real potion too? I remembered Vsauce as a YouTube channel, run by Michael Stevens. I had regularly watched the channel in my false memories. Of course, the website YouTube didn't exist. Even if it did, most wizards wouldn't be familiar with it as it was Muggle technology.

"We haven't learned that potion yet," Rowan said. "It would be helpful to know which book contains the recipe so we can brew it faster."

"Advanced Potion-Making," Snape said. "There are a few old copies of it in the cupboard. Now get to work and do not talk to me again until you have completed the potion!"

"Elena, go look for the book," Rowan said. "I will take charge of this project." I ran to the Cupboard that Rowan pointed at and looked for a copy of Advanced Potion-Making.

"Why you?" Merula asked. "I'm clearly the best at Potions. I should be in charge."

"Because you're mean to everyone," Rowan said. "And since you're the best at Potions, you should take care of actually brewing it, while someone should make sure that she put any unneeded ingredients in the cauldron."

I looked for the book and grabbed the first copy of Advanced Potion-Making I could find. I brought it to Rowan as quickly as I could. Rowan opened it and flipped through the pages until she could find what she was looking for.

"Here it is," Rowan said. "Too bad someone has written their own notes on this." It had to be the Half-Blood Prince's book.

"They're useful instructions," I told Rowan. "If something has been changed, it has been corrected."

"Are you sure?" Rowan asked. I went to take a look at the very beginning of the book to see if it was said that the book belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. It did.

"Yes, I'm sure," I told Rowan.

"Good," Rowan said. "Let's start brewing this potion."

Rowan gave us instructions. Merula took care of getting a cauldron while the rest of us went to look for ingredients. I went to look for Moondew.

As I was searching, I started hearing some sort of music that sounded familiar. As it got louder, it became more obvious what it was. It was "It's Everyday Bro" by Jake Paul, but it was a looping part that was roughly six seconds long. Weird, I thought that song wouldn't exist in another 30 years.

"Make it stop!" Snape shouted. I looked at the vines and it sounded like the music came from them. I remembered that Jake Paul had become famous on Vine, but I didn't think his music would play from literal vines.

I quickly looked for the Moondew and brought it to Rowan as soon as I found it.

"We have to make that awful Jake Paul song stop," I said to Rowan.

"Jake Paul?" Rowan asked. "How did you... Was he a character in this Harry Potter as well?"

"No," I said. "He was... Let's not talk and instead get rid of that awful music. If you can even call it that."

We continued brewing the potion, but the Jake Paul music kept getting louder. Too bad the Potions Classroom didn't have earmuffs like the Herbology Classroom did.

Then I remembered the Silencing Charm. "How about we use the Silencing Charm?" I suggested. I had to scream as the music was getting louder. "Or is that only taught in a later year?!"

"Later year!" Rowan screamed at me.

We continued brewing the potion as quickly as possible to make sure that the music wouldn't get loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Despite the distracting music making it harder and harder for Rowan to give Merula instructions, we managed to do it. The potion was slightly yellowish green, just as I expected a potion called Vsauce to look like.

Merula took the potion and threw it on the vines. They quickly let go of Snape and started drying. The annoying music also stopped.

"Vine might be gone, but I never will," a voice from the vine, Jake Paul's voice, said. "After the destruction of Vine, we, the Paul brothers, will get more famous than ever before." That was all the voice said before the vines were gone.

"What was that all about?" Rowan asked. "Was the map trying to warn you about this?" she whispered.

"Jake and Logan Paul," I said. "After Vine ended, the two got famous on YouTube, but also very hated."

"I have no idea what the words you just said mean but okay then," Rowan said.

"We need to talk about this in private," I told Rowan.

Ithen took a look at Snape, who was lying on the ground. The music must have affected him the most as he was closest to the vines.

"We need to take Professor Snape to the Hospital Wing," I said. All of us went there, carrying Snape. Rowan told Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

"What was that horror?" Merula asked as Snape was placed on a bed. "Even Muggles know not to make such awful music!"

"Merula, admit it, you love Muggle music," Barnaby said. "Last year, you always listened to it, especially that one song about counting."

"Shut up, Barnaby!" Merula shouted with her typical angry face.

"Was that song The Final Countdown?" I asked Barnaby. "It goes like this." I sang the intro the the song using dun sounds.

"Yes, exactly that," Barnaby said. "I have to admit that I kind of like that song, although I don't quite know what the lyrics are about."

"Let's talk about Muggle music later," I said. "Maybe when I get back to the Common Room after detention."

Rowan, Barnaby and I went to talk to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to find out if he had had similar experiences.

I noticed that the teacher looked familiar. I didn't remember seeing him at the Start-of-Term Feast, and Rowan hadn't mentioned his name when we had talked about him after the feast.

The teacher looked exactly like Michael Stevens from Vsauce.

"You must be the fourth-year Slytherins," he said. "My name is Michael Stevens."

"How did you get out of the vines?" Rowan asked. "Did you have Vsauce with you?"

"I always have Vsauce with me," Michael said. Of course he did.

"I know this is very weird question," I asked. "But do you happen to be friends with some guys called Kevin and Jake?"

"Yes," Michael, or rather Professor Stevens, said. "Kevin Lieber and Jake Roper. The only way you could have known is if you've heard of us before."

"Maybe" I said.

"I think Defence Against the Dark Arts is the most important subject for one simple reason," he said. "Yoloblomlmtaasosbtdpwkeoboiodawcheoboitod."

"What's that?" Rowan asked. "Sounds like nonsense."

"It's an acronym," I said. "Stands for you only live once but living once means living multiple times as a series of similar but technically different people who know each other but only in one direction and can help each other but only in the other direction."

"You definitely know about me," Professor Stevens said. "There's no way you could have just guessed it... Or is there? No, there isn't."

"That acronym might be false," I said. "Because of time turners and stuff. Anyway, we should get going." I said the last part to Rowan and Barnaby. We still had a few classes left.

"Before we leave, there's just one more question," Rowan said, reminding me that we were supposed to ask if he had also heard Jake Paul.

"Oh, right," I said and looked at Michael Stevens again. "When you were captured by the vine, did you hear some kind of... bad music?"

"I got rid of the vines nearly instantly," he said. "As I said before, I have Vsauce with me at all times. So no, I did not hear any music."

After that, I left the Hospital Wing with Rowan and Barnaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I decided to leave some information on  
> which classes are shared by which houses in Elena's year.
> 
> Slytherin:  
> -Charms with Gryffindor  
> -Transfiguration with Ravenclaw  
> -Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff  
> -Potions and History of Magic alone
> 
> Gryffindor:  
> -Charms with Slytherin  
> -Potions with Hufflepuff  
> -Two of the following with Ravenclaw: History of Magic, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts  
> -The remaining one and Transfiguration alone
> 
> Hufflepuff:  
> -Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology with Slytherin  
> -Potions with Gryffindor  
> -Charms with Ravenclaw  
> -History of Magic and Transfiguration alone
> 
> Ravenclaw:  
> -Charms with Hufflepuff  
> -Transfiguration with Slytherin  
> -Two of the following with Gryffindor: History of Magic, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts  
> -The remaining one and Potions alone
> 
> Astronomy, elective subjects (Care of Magical Creatures, Divination etc.) and extra-curricular classes (such as Flying, Art, Music, extra classes in existing subjects) have all houses together. Extra-curricular classes can have multiple years together. Also, not related to Elena's year, but N.E.W.T. classes also have all houses together.


	9. Quidditch Predictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Divination class is cancelled, Elena decides to hang out with Andre Egwu and talk about Quidditch. However, most of her Quidditch knowledge is about future events.

The following few classes went normally, with no vine attacks or substitutes. The last class of the day was Divination, which was also the only class I didn't share with Rowan. Luckily for me, Rowan remembered that Merula also had Divination, so I just had to follow her. We had to walk up a lot of stairs to get to the Divination Classroom.

Most people were almost complete strangers to me. One familiar person was Andre Egwu - or at least, I was almost certain it was him. He looked like the character in Hogwarts Mystery and he was wearing the purple scarf of a specific Quidditch team.

As we finally got to the classroom, I noticed the door was closed. There was a note saying that Divination lessons were cancelled as Professor Trelawney had foreseen vines appearing in the classroom.

"The class is rubbish anyway," Merula said before leaving. Following Merula around seemed suspicious, so I didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Elena," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and noticed it was Andre.

"Hi Andre," I said. "Umm... Do you want to talk about something? Since we don't have Divination today."

"We could go to the Courtyard and talk about Quidditch," Andre said. He took a look at my scarf as we were walking.

"So, you kept the scarf I gave you in third year," he said and I nodded. "The Prides really are the best Quidditch team!"

"Maybe," I said. "I don't really follow Quidditch. I can't even name any of the players."

"Not even one?" Andre asked.

"Some of the Hogwarts Quidditch players," I said. "You and Charlie. And James Potter was a Chaser during his days at Hogwarts. Regulus Black was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I think."

"So, you know about a past player, but none of the current ones?" Andre asked. I had to blame Jam City for that. Well, technically Jam City never existed and I had to blame the map.

We weren't far away from the Clocktower Courtyard. Andre suggested that as soon as we got there, he would ask some questions about Quidditch and I had to answer with the first thing that came to my mind. He would then explain how right or wrong I was.

"Alright, we're here," he said. "Let's start. Name a Seeker."

"Harry Potter," I said without thinking about it. Andre started laughing a bit.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. "Isn't he like, what? Seven?"

"Four years away from being the youngest Seeker of the century," I said.

"Just because we were supposed to have Divination doesn't mean we'll have to try to predict the future," Andre said. "Anyway, do you really believe he will join the Quidditch team in his first year?"

"Yes," I said. "How about I predict the entire 1991-1992 Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"You don't even know any current players," Andre said. "Well, besides Charlie, because everyone knows about him. Yet you're still so confidently trying to predict a Quidditch team in the 1990s?"

"Well, do you want me to predict it?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Captain and Keeper: Oliver Wood. Chasers: Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell. Beaters: Fred and George Weasley. Seeker: Harry Potter."

"Alright," Andre said. "Now name a Quidditch World Cup winner and year of victory."

"Bulgaria in 2014," I said, without thinking about it again.

"2014?" Andre asked. "You're predicting a pretty distant future now. Really, are you in a Divination mood or something?"

"I guess," I said.

"At least you're making predictions about better things," Andre said. "Trelawney never predicts Quidditch results. She always predicts doom and stuff like that. Do you have any predictions for other World Cups."

"In the 1994 final, Ireland wins but Bulgaria catches the Snitch," I said.

"How much would you be willing to bet?" Andre asked.

"Nothing," I said. "The money offered for those who win a bet there is fake. It looks real but disappears after a while. Goblin gold or something like that."

"You're just making that up," Andre said. "Anyway, are you planning to watch the World Cup in 3 years?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Anyway, next question," Andre said. "How many points is the Golden Snitch worth?"

"150," I said instantly.

"Correct," Andre said. "What position do I play?"

"No idea," I said. "Seeker?"

"No," Andre said. "Chaser. Our previous Seeker graduated so we're looking for a new Seeker now."

"Was it Chester?" I asked. He was the only Ravenclaw of that year that I knew by name. "I mean, I predict his brother will one day join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Stop it with the predictions," Andre said. "Anyway, no, it was not Chester. It was Elijah King, who was also our captain. Our new captain is our Keeper, sixth-year James Torres."

"What about other players?" I asked. "Is there anyone I know?"

"I don't think so," Andre said. "The Beaters are two fifth-years. We're also looking for one new Chaser. The remaining Chaser is a third year, joined the team last year."

"How much do you know about the other teams?" I asked. "I know Charlie Weasley is the Gryffindor Seeker and a fourth-year like us."

"I don't know the other teams as well as Ravenclaw," Andre said. "Gryffindor's previous captain, Chaser Angelica Cole, just graduated. I don't know who their new captain is. Maybe Charlie, maybe their Keeper, seventh-year Ruby Myers."

"Angelica Cole was on the team?" I asked. "Didn't she leave a Quidditch match early? Against Slytherin two years ago?"

"Her broom was destroyed before the match," Andre told me. "She had to get a new one, but she didn't get it on time for the match. Substitute Julia Sanchez had to play for that match. She's on the team now."

"What about Slytherin?" I asked.

"Their captain is seventh-year Chaser Avery Bulstrode," Andre explained. "They're looking for four new members, one for each position. You could try to join. Try-outs are on Saturday."

"I don't think I will," I said. "I've never really been an athletic person. I might go watch."

We talked about Quidditch a bit longer before we went to the Great Hall. I saw Bill Weasley there.

"Ready for detention, Elena?" Bill asked.

"You already got detention?" Andre asked. "It's the second day of the year."

"We got lost yesterday," Bill said. "It's a long story. Elena isn't what she used to be... Do you mind if I tell him about our experiences?"

"Actually," I said. "Andre, you know about my experiences with the Cursed Vaults, right?"

"Who doesn't?" Andre responded. "You're the curse-breaker of this school."

"I'd give that title to Bill," I said. "Anyway, I have this group of friends and we're trying to locate the next vault. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to," Andre said. "But what did he mean by you not being what you used to be?"

"Well, remember when we talked about the Quidditch teams?" I asked. "Why I specifically mentioned the 1991-1992 Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yes," Andre said. "Are you saying you're from the future?"

"Kind of," I said. I told Andre about my experiences since experimenting with the map, including the memories I had and the Harry Potter books.

"But, things I've done since then have changed the situations," I said. "I already exposed Peter Pettigrew. Way before they did in the Harry Potter books."

"We should get going," Bill said to me before talking to Andre. "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Bill Weasley."

"Andre Egwu," he said. "See you later!"

I followed Bill Weasley to the Trophy Room. Merula was already there and she looked annoyed.


	10. In the Trophy Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena, Bill and Merula have to clean trophies with information about past students. While cleaning trophies, Elena finds an unexpected name and sees a vision of a potential future event, Elena learns more about the world she's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes fact: "In the Trophy Room" was originally meant to be Chapter 7, with only a short description of classes at the beginning.
> 
> The story will eventually get faster-paced that it has been for the past... well, most of the chapters, which so far have been about a time period of less than 3 days.

After a bit of waiting, Professor McGonagall arrived with Ismelda.

"So, they decided to expell me," Ismelda said. "Just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Some guy called Mr. Caulfield doesn't scare me," Merula said. "You should have known better than to betray me!"

"All everyone ever does is betray you," Ismelda said. "You deserve it! Nobody likes you! Your parents are in Azkaban because they're failures. My parents are still free and taught me in the Dark Arts. And by the way, my father is not just some guy called Mr. Caulfield!"

"Enough," McGonagall said. "You three, take care of cleaning the trophies." We did as McGonagall told us.

"You know, if you don't want people to betray you, maybe you should try to be nicer," I told Merula.

"Shut up, Jenkins," she said. "It's your fault I'm in detention."

"Technically, it's Bill's fault," I said. "He was the one who saved you."

"But it was your idea to save her," Bill said to me. "And Merula, you should be thanking her for making sure you're even able to have detention."

"Shut up!" Merula said. "Both of you! Let's just get this done."

Merula went to clean trophies on one side of the room while Bill and I went to clean trophies on the other side. The first thing I noticed was a list of Head Boys and Head Girls, including the most recent additions: Nicolas Baker Isabella Campbell.

"Any familiar names?" Bill asked me.

I took a look at the list. While most names didn't seem familiar, there were a few I knew from Harry Potter.

"Well, there's..." I said. "James Potter and Lily Evans in 1977, Albus Dumbledore in 1898, Minerva McGonagall in 1953... and of course, Tom Riddle in 1944."

"The other names are familiar to me, too," Bill said. "But who's Tom Riddle?"

"He's Voldemort," I said. "Don't believe me? Well, let's find something I can write on." I noticed a big, very dusty trophy.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE," I wrote with my finger.

"Marvolo?" Bill asked. "I don't think there was a middle name mentioned..."

"It was mentioned in Harry Potter," I said. "Anyway, now, for an anagram."

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT," I wrote below it.

"Do you want me to connect the letters?" I asked.

"I believe you," Bill said. "So you're saying that name originates from Tom Riddle rearranging his name?"

"Yes," I told him. "I always felt like the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was invented just to have something to be rearranged to something including Voldemort..."

"Did someone say Voldemort?" I heard Merula's voice. She walked towards us and then noticed what I had written on the trophy.

"I am Lord Voldemort?" Merula read the trophy. "So he is back? Wait... Tom Marvolo Riddle? Who's that guy?"

"Well, the answer is literally below the name," I said.

"He's Voldemort?" Merula asked. "This is something related to the Cursed Vaults, isn't it? You found a clue or something. And you're trying to figure it out."

"Trust me, this has nothing to do with the Cursed Vaults," I said.

"You're just saying that to distract me, aren't you, Jenkins? Just like with that diadem earlier today... Still can't believe that was today, feels longer ago."

"That had nothing to do with the Cursed Vaults either," I told Merula. "Why are you so against me anyway, Merula? Is it because you're jealous? Or is it something else? If you want to find the Cursed Vaults, you should just work together with us."

"You'll never learn, don't you, Jenkins? I'll never join you!" Merula said before she walked away.

Bill and I continued cleaning the trophies. I took another look at the list of Head Boys and Head Girls to see if I could find any unexpected names. A name that stood out to me was Obi-Wan Kenobi

"There's one more name that stands out," I said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Was he also a character in this Harry Potter series?" Bill asked.

"Not at all," I said. "I remember him as a fictional character, but from a completely different series. A series set in space, in a completely different series. It's called Star Wars."

If Obi-Wan Kenobi existed, it was possible other Star Wars characters existed as well... and that Star Wars didn't exist as a fictional series the way I knew it.

While cleaning trophies, I started thinking about time. It was the year 1987. 11 years before what I had thought of as my year of birth for nearly two decades, or at least that was what it had felt like. I was 14 years old, but had completely lost any experience from anything but the past month or so. It didn't even know when my birthday was, but it was most likely not during any of the days I had already experienced.

Suddenly, I started getting a vision. It was a dark place and I could only see glimpses of what was in that place. From what I could see, the place had something to do with pizza. Suddenly, four creepy looking creatures appeared. A brown bear with a top hat, a purple or blue bunny, a yellow bird and a red fox. There was a loud noise and then the vision ended.

I know what they were - the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Did that series really have to exist too? I didn't really like FNaF. But there was one notable event in it that I knew about - the Bite of '87.

I noticed I was lying on the ground and quickly got up.

"Elena, are you alright?" I heard Bill. "

"I just had another vision," I said. "I think it's a warning. There were four... creepy animal-like creatures, known as animatronics. They're about to bite someone. I don't know how or where, or exactly when. I have prior knowledge of such an event from the memories given by the map. There was this thing called the Bite of '87. Oh, and the vision took place in some sort of pizza place."

I remembered a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the series. Maybe Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a real place somewhere.

"Is there an existing location called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I asked. "I mean, it might be linked to my vision, and my vision might be linked to the Cursed Vaults."

"I don't know," Bill said. "But we should really continue cleaning these trophies."

I continued cleaning while also thinking about the things I had experienced. I felt like there were too many things going on at once. The vines, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Vsauce, the Divergent series. Was everything connected to the third Cursed Vault?

After some time of cleaning, McGonagall showed up and told us it was time to return to our common rooms. Before we left, she told us Peter Pettigrew was getting arrested and Sirius Black would be freed.

Merula and I walked to the Slytherin Common Room together, but as soon as we got there, we went to different places. I met up with Rowan and Barnaby and told them about the vision I had in the Trophy Room. I also told them about befriending Andre Egwu and letting him join our team as well.


	11. Dream of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her dream, Elena becomes her past self again - or rather, future self - and finds out more about her actual past. But did it really happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for the Nearly Headless Nick side quest, which was intended for Year 3 but the majority of players got in Year 4 (and later disappeared entirely). It is recommended that you have played the first five stages of said quest or seen a YouTuber (currently the only example I know of is I-GGames) play them.

I was my Muggle self in 2018 again. I had no memories of ever being Elena Jenkins. I was just a girl playing a mobile app set in 1987.

It was June 7. On June 5, the game had claimed there would be an update but nothing had happened. Now, Year 4 was finally here. I was so happy to finally get an update for the game. I started Year 4 as soon as I could. But as I did that, the game glitched and red fireworks came out of my phone. Weird, I didn't know phones were capable of doing that.

I looked at my phone again. My character Elena was in the Great Hall with Angelica Cole. Weird, I thought I just entered Year 4 and Angelica had already graduated. Maybe the game entered a weird glitch mode.

Angelica told Elena about how she had always liked Jacob. She told Elena something about the Cursed Vaults but as she mentioned ghosts, Nearly Headless Nick showed up. Nick and Elena teamed up to find some clues about the Cursed Vaults.

What they, and, by playing the game, I, found was that some Hogwarts professors from centuries ago, Charms teacher Fortinbras and Potions Master Bartholomew, were researching the Cursed Vaults. We also found out that there were four house sigils, each located in its respective common room.

After exploring the Potions Classroom, I got to what I thought was the best part of the quest. Filch showed up and I allowed Nick to tell him to leave. This also gave Slytherin 10 points.

I then got the task to search for the Slytherin sigil. After I completed the task, the whole side quest just disappeared. There was no way to complete it.

* * *

Then I woke up. So what I had experienced was just a dream. I was still Elena Jenkins, I was at Hogwarts, it was Friday morning and the year was 1987.

My dream had showed a Hogwarts Mystery side quest, but I had no way of knowing whether it had actually happened or not. The only way I could find out was by asking Nearly Headless Nick, as he had been with me for most of the task. I decided I would ask him if I could find him during breakfast.

Rowan had just woken up. I went to sit next to her and decided to tell her about my dream.

"Well, I do remember you staying in the Great Hall with her after the End-of-Term Feast," Rowan said.

"Wait, that happened after the end of the year?" I asked. "What about the part when I got house points?"

"I don't know exactly what happened," Rowan said. "You told me you'd tell me about it in our fourth year, but then your memory altering happened."

"Maybe my dreams are slowly making me regain memories," I said.

"Or maybe it's just that," Rowan said. "A dream."

"I'll have to ask Nearly Headless Nick about it to make sure," I said. "Can you come along?"

"Sure," Rowan said. "But how are you going to ask him? He doesn't know about your... memory loss."

"Just tell him you want to hear about the experience from his point of view," I said. "Or something like that."

"Okay," Rowan said. "Should we get the rest of our group too?"

"Well, I guess they could join us as well," I said. "Our group has members from every house. They could help us find the other sigils. Now that I think about it, I don't even know where the Slytherin sigil is."

"We'll have to ask Nick," Rowan said. "You told me he was with you when you found it. I'm guessing common room entrance rules don't apply to ghosts. Well, they can go through anything so there's nothing that really stops them from entering."

We left the dormitory and met up with Barnaby. Before we left, Rowan stopped us.

"By the way," she said. "On Fridays, going to breakfast is mandatory. Dumbledore occasionally announces stuff then. I mean, during the years when he's actually here. Last year, nearly all of the announcements were done by McGonagall."

We continued our way to the Great Hall and when we finally got there, we met up with the rest of our group, including Andre.

"Hey everyone!" I said as we all went to sit around the Gryffindor table. "By the way, this is Andre Egwu. He joined our group yesterday. Anyway, there was a dream that I wanted to talk about. But I think you should hear about it from Nearly Headless Nick."

"What did you just call me?" I heard a voice. A ghost, presumably Nick, appeared through the table. "I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"Too long," Rowan said.

"Sir Nicholas will do," he said. "Just don't use the words Nearly Headless."

"Fine," I said. "As long as you don't tell the first-year Gryffindors in 1991 that we've only won the House Cup six times in a Row. It's  _seven_ times. I intend to win the House Cup every year as long as I attend Hogwarts. Gryffindor can have their glory afterwards."

"Not a chance," Bill said. "I will make sure Gryffindor wins this year."

"Yeah, right," I said.

"Hufflepuff is currently leading the House Cup," Tonks said.

"It's only the fourth day of the year," I pointed out. "Or third if you don't count the day of the Start-of-Term Feast."

"Stop arguing about house points," Rowan said. "We had something important to say to Sir Nicholas."

"Oh, right," I said. "Remember when we were looking for the house sigil and stuff?"

"Oh, right," Nick said. "After the End-of-Term Feast. What about it? Did someone in your group find another sigil."

"No," I said. "I just thought they'd like to hear about what happened."

"Didn't you already tell them?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"I'd like to hear about it from your point of view," Rowan said.

Sir Nicholas agreed to tell about our search in as much detail as he could. He also told about details about Fortinbras and Bartholomew that he had also mentioned in my dream. Everything about what he told me matched my dream.

When he got to the part involving house points, he mentioned that since the previous House Cup had already been awarded, they were given in advance for our fourth year. This means Slytherin already had ten points long before the year even started.

"After Elena found the sigil, she went back to the Great Hall to talk to Angelica," he told us. "Elena told Angelica about what she had discovered."

"You told her but not me?" Rowan interrupted. "You could have told me on the Hogwarts Express!"

"There were too many people there," I said.

"Well, we're in the Great Hall now," Rowan said. "It's full of people."

"So, you didn't tell your friends," Nick said.

"She told me," Rowan said. "I mean, she told me... on our first day of this year."

"Anyway, I told the two about what I had found out," Nicholas said. "Hogwarts was hiding dangerous things. Someone used the changing floorplan of Hogwarts for their advantage. The vaults were built to hold something dangerous that could not be moved."

"What could possibly be that dangerous?" Rowan asked. "What do you think is in the vaults, Elena?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe it's a secret. One so powerful and dangerous it could destroy anyone who learns it..."

"That's exactly what you said last time," Nick said.

"I haven't changed my mind about the vaults," I said.

"Angelica said knowledge could be more powerful than any weapon," Nick continued. "Elena started wondering how her brother managed to find out. I told her I could help her with her search for the Cursed Vaults before going off to stop Peeves. And that was the last time we talked... well, last time before today."

When I thought about it, I did wonder how my brother found out about everything. He must have been very curious during his times at Hogwarts. I really knew nothing about my brother. I only knew his name and that he had gone to look for the Cursed Vaults, which had lead to his expulsion and disappearance.

Suddenly, Dumbledore interrupted our talking.

"I would like to officially introduce the curse-breaker I've found," Dumbledore said. "Patricia Rakepick. Just a warning: She is now tracking the mentions of the Cursed Vaults. Any mention and she will instantly know." Like a Taboo? The one Voldemort had placed on his name?

"Pleasure to meet everyone," Rakepick said. She looked around 30, had red hair, light skin and blue eyes. "I was originally planning to stay undercover, but it seemed like students didn't trust me enough. It went as far as one attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse on me."

The only student I could think of that would use that curse was Ismelda, and she was expelled. Maybe she did her before or directly after her expulsion. I didn't know how long it took for one's wand to be taken away after expulsion.

"Anyway, do not, I repeat,  _do not_ attempt to locate the Cursed Vaults. I will know as soon as anyone mentions them. I will know their exact location. So don't even try to talk about them. Anyway, I'm sure Dumbledore wants to introduce more guests."

"We need to think of a secret name for them," I whispered to Rowan. I didn't have time to whisper more before Dumbledore started announcing the next guest. Getting two guests in one day must have been a rare event at Hogwarts based on everyone's surprised looks.

"Time to introduce our second guest," Dumbledore announced. "A few weeks ago, a group of seven South Korean wizards got determined to form the 12th official wizarding school. They decided that before starting, they would have to get experience by visiting existing wizarding schools around the world. Hogwarts, welcome the youngest of said wizards, future school founder Jeon Jung-kook!"

Jeon Jung-kook? Could it be Jungkook from BTS? Or rather, a 30 years older wizard version of him, similarly to Michael Stevens. Dumbledore even mentioned a group of seven wizards and that Jungkook was the youngest. Maybe the other six were the other BTS members.


	12. Jungkook's Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jung-kook announces the opportunity for Hogwarts students to befriend students from other wizarding schools, as well as a new way to get students to attend extra-curricular classes.

A handsome and cute Korean boy entered the Great Hall. His hair was black, although, if my knowledge about BTS applied to this universe, he could dye his hair and change his hairstyle at any moment. Jungkook was followed by an older man, who was probably there to translate whatever Jungkook had to say.

Jungkook started by taking out a piece of parchment and placing it on the table. A magical projection of Jungkook, something like a hologram, came out of it. These kinds of projections had to be the magical equivalent of PowerPoint presentations.

Jungkook spoke in Korean, after which the man translating told pretty much the same information Dumbledore had mentioned earlier. The speech continued by some introduction, and it turned out Jungkook was in fact the name he preferred to be called and that he was 16, or 17 in Korean ages. His birthday had been just three days prior, and as Korean time was several hours ahead, I wasn't sure if a Hogwarts student born at the exact same time as him would have been a fifth-year or sixth-year.

I quickly determined that this meant Jungkook was as old as his counterpart in my false memories was in 2013, the year BTS debuted. I was also the same age as I had been during the band's debut in my memories.

Jungkook continued by introducing the other members of his team. Whenever a new member was mentioned, the projection changed to that member and the school they were visiting.

The other members were Kim Tae-hyung, visiting Durmstrang in Norway, Park Ji-min, visiting Beauxbatons in France, Kim Nam-joon, visiting Ilvermorny in the United States, Jung Ho-seok, visiting Uagadou in Uganda, Min Yoongi, visiting Castelobruxo in Brazil, and Kim Seok-jin, visiting Mahoutokoro in Japan.

It was true. All the members of the team were BTS members. It felt weird how much of what was going on was something I knew outside of Harry Potter. Unlike anything I knew from Harry Potter, what I knew from outside of it was unpredictable as it was different enough. If BTS was exactly like in my memories, the members shouldn't have been born yet, as the oldest member was born in 1992.

Jungkook continued by introducing the possibility to easily write to students other schools, with expert translators translating the letters to students who weren't fluent in English. Any student who was filling to participate in this activity could sign up. At the end of the school year, students could even visit other schools.

"This sounds great," Bill said. "I'm signing up for sure. I'll try to get a pen-friend."

Jungkook then changed the projection to a text that said "2 Cool 4 Skool". If my memories about my false memories were correct, that was the name of BTS' debut album. It felt only fitting that this version of BTS would start with something called that.

Jungkook started speaking in Korean and every few sentences, the translator said the same in English.

"We are announcing a new event called Too Cool For School," he said. "Every weekend, you get the chance to take extra classes to collect crests. These crests can then be exchanged for exclusive clothes, designed by none other than Kim Tae-hyung himself. Note that all crests disappear on Mondays, so there is no reason not to exchange the crests. Here's this week's piece of clothing."

The projection showed four sweaters, one representing each house. Red with golden text and crest for Gryffindor, green with silver text and crest for Slytherin, blue with bronze text and crest for Ravenclaw and yellow with black text and crest.

Jungkook and the translator continued by explaining that up to 45 crests could be earned, five from each of the nine available extra-curricular classes, and the sweater could only be earned by getting all 45. There was a reminder that none of these clothes, with the exception of shades, could be worn during classes.

"What do you think?" Rowan asked. "Should we try to get all the exclusive clothes?"

"I'm going to try to get what's interesting," I said. "I'll definitely try to get this Slytherin sweater. Even if it's just for House Pride."

"You'll miss Quidditch try-outs," Andre said.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "You can tell me if anything interesting happens. I was never good at Quidditch anyway. And this way, I can take classes I've never been to before."

"I'm not sure if I should try," Bill said. "I need to focus on my N.E.W.T. studies. Luckily, I'm not in my seventh year yet."

"What about you, Ben and Penny?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Ben said. "Taking these extra classes seems scary."

"They're just classes," Penny said. "I'm sure it will go fine. Too bad there are no extra potions classes."

"You mean good," Ben said. "Professor Snape is the scariest teacher ever." I thought about how good it was that we would never get Umbridge as a teacher.

"What about you, Tonks, Tulip and Barnaby?" I asked.

"I'm already too cool for school," Tulip said. "Taking extra classes? That's only the opposite of being too cool for school!"

"I have to agree with Tulip," Tonks said.

"I still don't get it," Barnaby said.

"If you go to all available classes tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, you get a Slytherin sweater," I said. "Does that sound great? By the way, what classes are there?"

"Well, there's Flying, which we always attend," Rowan said. "There's also Art, Muggle Art, Music, Muggle Music, Ghoul Studies, Orchestra, Magical Theory and Xylomancy. Frog Choir training is alongside Orchestra."

"I wonder how many students start attending these just for the crests," I said.

"At least the attendance rates are increasing," Rowan said. "We can try this out, at least this week. If we don't like going to extra classes, we can stop."

"By the way, do you know who teaches everything?" I asked. "I only know that Hooch teaches Flying and I'm guessing Flitwick teaches Orchestra."

"That's correct," Rowan said. "Professor Flitwick also teaches Music. Professor Quirrell, the Muggle Studies teacher, teaches Muggle Art and Muggle Music. Xylomancy is taught by Professor Trelawney. Art is taught by Professor Reverse, our Study of Ancient Runes teacher. Professor Kettleburn teaches Ghoul Studies and Professor McGonagall teaches Magical Theory."

"Did you say Professor Reverse?" I asked. "I didn't know that's a real name."

"Yes, Professor Reverse," Rowan said. "He's actually one of the most pleasant teachers."

As we looked at the staff table, we noticed the presentation had ended. Jungkook had left.

"I hope they didn't say anything important after we started talking," I said.

"They didn't," Rowan said. "Too Cool For School was the last thing they mentioned."

We had to finish breakfast and get to classes. I had a free period during Rowan's Study of Ancient Runes class. We had double Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, and finally Charms with Gryffindors.


	13. Learning About Gobstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her free period, Elena learns about Gobstones from Tonks, but soon hears about more vine attacks.

I decided to spend the spend the free period with Tonks, as she also had a free period and we had our next class together. We decided to spend time in the Clocktower Courtyard.

"Should we play Gobstones?" Tonks asked. "I'm good at Gobstones when I don't get distracted. Of course, I'm also really good at getting distracted."

I remembered that I had no idea how to actually play Gobstones. All I knew was that I had to distract my opponent.

"I don't know," I said. "I forgot how to play it."

"It's simple, really," Tonks said. "There's the typical version, which involves getting capturing the opponent's stones. But that's boring. Here at Hogwarts, we generally play one of the three variants: Classic, Jack Stone and Snake Pit. We Hufflepuffs generally prefer Classic."

"How does Classic work?" I asked.

"There a thirteen stones forming a ring in the middle of the circle," Tonks explained. "We take turns trying to knock stones out of the circle. Whoever gets seven out wins."

Tonks got a red stone while I got a yellow one, both filled with liquid. We placed 13 green stones in a circle and then it was her turn to start.

"Let's play, Elena!" Tonks said as she was trying to focus on how to 

"Let's distract Filch!" I said right as Tonks was throwing the stone. Saying that distracted her enough to miss her target.

"Wow, you got me with that one," Tonks said. "Are you sure you have no experience?"

"I might have it subconsciously," I said while starting to focus on my move. I had to ignore everything Tonks was about to say.

I focused on a specific stone and threw my gobstone at it. It moved a bit, but not enough to knock it out of the ring.

"Wow, you might actually beat me," Tonks said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't think I could beat someone that experienced.

"No!" Tonks said as she magically moved her red gobstone to knock out the stone I had moved. I didn't distract her well enough this time.

Next time I had the chance to distract her, I claimed, with a shocked expression, that McGonagall was behind her. She fell for it and ended up having her stone fly into the fountain.

"Is it unusual for Gobstones to fly that far?" I asked as Tonks walked to the fountain.

"Not that unusual," Tonks said. "Although not very common either. It takes a good distraction to make a Gobstone fly that far. Like... OH NO FILCH IS BEHIND YOU!"

I couldn't believe I had just fallen for that. It was literally her giving an example of a good distraction. Somehow, I managed to have my stone fly inside the school building.

As I walked inside to get the stone, I saw Rowan and Penny.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I thought you had..."

"Professor Reverse got attacked by vines," Rowan said. "He managed to free himself from the vines with something he called reverse magic, but only temporarily. The vines kept coming back whenever he stopped focusing on them, and he was eventually stuck."

"I ran to the Potions Classroom to brew some Vsauce as quickly as I could," Penny said. "I told Professor Wu, the Potions substitute, that I was in a hurry and she let me brew it. I then freed Professor Reverse and we carried him to the Hospital Wing."

"What's with these vines constantly attacking people?" I asked.

"Not just any people," Rowan said. "Specifically teachers. Four teachers are in the Hospital Wing due to vine related injuries."

I started thinking about all the teachers that got injured. I remembered Michael Stevens and Snape being injured, and Rowan had just told me about Reverse getting sent there.

"Who's the fourth one?" I asked.

"Professor Sprout," Penny told me. "She got attacked at some point after breakfast, during a third year Herbology class. We saw her in the Hospital Wing when we brought Reverse there."

"Wait, you were playing Gobstones?" Rowan asked while picking up the Gobstone I had thrown.

"Yes," I said. "Maybe you can play with Tonks. She's apparently an expert."

"You're playing Classic?" Rowan asked. "Everyone in their right mind knows Snake Pit is the best game mode."

"Is preferring Snake Pit more of a Slytherin thing to like?" I asked. "Tonks told me Hufflepuffs generally prefer Classic."

"The few Slytherins who like Gobstones usually prefer Snake Pit," Rowan said.

The three of us walked to Tonks. We let Rowan and Tonks play while I decided to talk with Penny. We talked about Hogwarts gossip as Penny knew everything there was to know about it.

There had been a lot of talk about the vines and speculation of where they came from. Some of the most suggested ideas involved a rebellious student transfigurating plants and Hagrid bringing a new plant similar to the Devil's Snare into the castle. A more recent theory was that Rakepick had caused the vine attacks.

"What do you think?" Penny asked.

"I think it's the next Cursed Vault," I told her. "Someone must have activated the vault. I don't know who. Maybe Rakepick."

"Activated it?" Penny asked.

"Yes, like last year," I explained. "Someone activated the Vault of Fear and suddenly lots of boggarts appeared everywhere."

We continued talking about Hogwarts gossip. The gossip was mainly about Dumbledore, but a student frequently involved in gossip was a student called Billingsley, who always transfigured objects. I knew about Billingsley from Hogwarts Mystery but I didn't know his first name, house or year until Penny told me. She told me his first name was Kevin and that he was a Gryffindor in our year.

"By the way, what about our Herbology class?" I asked the others at one point. "Rowan told me Sprout got attacked, and I don't know if they already have a substitute..."

"We'll have to go there and see," Penny said. "If no substitute shows up in fifteen minutes, we're allowed to leave."


	14. Vision of a Purple Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elena enters Herbology class taught by a familiar substitutes teacher, Elena gets yet another vision of the future... and things are not looking good.

I went to Greenhouse 4 with Rowan, Penny and Tonks. We noticed a few other Hufflepuffs and Slytherins waiting for a substitute, and some arrived after us. Soon, a girl from Slytherin came to talk to us.

"Hi Lizard!" Penny greeted her.

"Lizard?" I asked. "Like the animal?"

"Don't you remember me, Elena?" the girl asked. "I'm Liz Tuttle, better known as Lizard. We're in the same year, and you talked to me when you were helping Penny brew a Polyjuice Potion."

"Sorry, I don't remember," I said.

"Elena has had a bit of memory loss lately," Penny explained. "An accident involving a Forgetfulness Potion."

"That's why I prefer magical creatures over potions," Liz said. "Too bad you didn't choose Care of Magical Creatures as an elective, Penny. Kettleburn is one of the best teachers too."

"Umm, what's going on?" I heard Barnaby's voice. "Did someone say creatures? I love creatures."

"I was talking about how Care of Magical Creatures is obviously better than Potions," Lizard said.

"I agree," Barnaby said.

Soon, a teacher arrived. She had dark skin, shoulder-length dark hair and dark brown eyes. The most notable feature on her face was a scar going from one cheek to the other.

The substitute introduced herself. She told her name was Johanna Reyes and she had been a Hufflepuff prefect during her time at Hogwarts. Johanna Reyes? Another name I knew from Divergent.

As we were about to start that day's lesson, I started to get yet another vision.

I was in a dark room, and as I looked around, I saw the same animatronics as I had seen in my vision in the Trophy Room. I was in the same place as in the previous vision, but this time it felt more real.

"We meet again, Elena," I heard a deep male voice. I turned around and saw a purple figure."

"Who are you?" I asked. "I don't know you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I think you know fully well who I am. Doesn't this place look familiar to you?"

I remembered the Purple Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's. This had to be him.

"You're the purple guy?" I asked. "You're the one behind these animatronics, aren't you?"

"See, I knew you knew me," he said.

"I don't know anything but that," I said.

"I know," the man said. "But you will find out more soon enough. For now, don't tell about our meeting to anyone, under any circumstances. If you do, I will know, and I will punish you. Because I know everything."

"You know what happened to my brother?" I asked. I instantly regretted asking, as the purple guy seemed evil.

"Of course," he said. "But I have no reason to tell you. You will find out for yourself. Well, if you don't interfere with my plans, that is. What I can say is that you were given the vision of potential future events for a reason. That is all you need to know for now. Now go back, and may the Force be with you!"

"May the Force be with you?" I asked. "But... That's Star Wars." The room I was in started fading as I said that. Suddenly, I was back in the greenhouse.

"What happened, Elena?" Rowan asked. "Another vision?" I nodded.

"What did you see?" Penny asked. "Was it about the next vault."

"I can't tell you," I said. "It's too dangerous."

"We promised to tell everything we know," Rowan said. "Remember with Ben?"

"Some information is too dangerous to be revealed," I said.

"I don't care," Rowan said. "I want to know."

"I don't even know what the consequences are for revealing," I said. "I may be revealing too much by saying there are consequences. Let's not talk about it."

"Let's continue the class," Professor Reyes said.

The class went normally, but I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had been going on. Visions about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Star Wars references, teachers from Divergent, vines playing Jake Paul music. Was all of this connected?


	16. Plot reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm probably never going to finish this anyway, here are some details about stuff that was supposed to happen/be revealed during this.

Tris Prior, Christina (Scamander, older sister of Rose Scamander, grandchild of Theseus Scamander and Leta Lestrange) and other Dauntless initiates were meant to be Gryffindors sorted in 1982.

Jeanine Matthews (from Divergent) was the Head of Ravenclaw House and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in 1982-1983. Before that, she taught another subject.

The purple guy was also Thanos or Rey. Rey from Star Wars was the true identity of R.

The Forest Vault was going to be the Vault of Time, which is why Elena got strange memories from different timelines.

Elena's birthday, which was hinted to be revealed, was June 22, making her age 14 years, 1 month, 4 days and 1 extra day (due to the 14 years between June 1973 and 1987 only having 3 leap days and not 4 like the gap between November 1998 and 2012; June and November both have 30 days so that has no effect) during Rickroll's release. This might have also been the date she did the map experiment.

Ismelda was going to be the secret daughter of Corvus Lestrange VII, older brother of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, first son of Corvus Lestrange VI (attended Hogwarts at the same time as Tom Riddle and one of the original Death Eaters), grandson of Corvus Lestrange V (Credence Barebone) and Nagini. Her mother, (unknown) Caulfield, had some unknown connection to Max Caulfield.

I'm not sure if Talbott Winger was to appear. Chiara Lobosca was way after I stopped updating this.

There was going to be a part where Elena and Sirius Black (freed from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew's capture) visit the Dursleys and Sirius is furious due to the way they treated Harry.


End file.
